Dipping Into Reality
by Itachiru
Summary: Thor follows after his dear brother Loki who has allowed himself to be reincarnated on Earth. Twenty years later they reunite once again, but under less than favorable circumstances. Thorki and Hiddlesworth Rated M for later chapters. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.
1. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

The glittering halls of Asgard did nothing for Thor's temper as he, for the hundredth time, flipped a table on it face, scattering food everywhere. This time, the topic of his anger was his brother, Loki. The fool had to go and be reincarnated as a mere Midgardian...all to escape his punishment from Odin. Those would be years…YEARS he would not be able to see his brother…to touch him…to…he had to purge such thoughts from his head. He suddenly stood and calmly walked all the way to Loki's bedroom. He lay in his brother's bed, taking in his scent for what would be the last time for a while. He closed his eyes as began to disintegrate into small molecules in the air. No. He would be the one to teach his brother a lesson this time, Odin and Frigga be damned. He would not let them kill his beloved brother.

~o~

The year was 1981 and the cold February breeze intruded on the infant boy's face, inciting small sneezes and cries from the wee babes of nearly a few hours. "Shut the window. The babies will catch a death of cold." a rather large nurse bellowed as she rushed to bundle the babes up. She stopped momentarily and looked down at a babe who lay perfectly calm, blinking its eyes up at her. "Well this one certainly seems to like the cold."she quipped, bundling him a bit tighter. She looked down at the name, squinting her poor old eyes through the small frame of her glasses to read the name printed on a paper attached to the glass bassinet. "Tom…Hiddleston…"she murmured, "Well you, little sir, shall no doubt be something unique, eh?" And she could swear the babe did clearly smile.

Only two years later in 1983, another babe was born. The babe bore plentiful blonde locks and the bluest eyes that put the ocean and skies to shame. He was large for an infant and gave the nurses quite a fight to even feed him or change his diaper. After causing multiple bruises on a nurse's arm, he had finally settled to a deep slumber. Another nurse began to patch up the injured one, "That bloke's name's Chris Hemsworth , eh? Nothin' like a Chris ta' me."the Australian woman silently fumed, rubbing at her bruises. She too could almost see the infant smile. "A right brumby this one is!"she hissed.

~o~

Twenty six years would pass after the birth of Chris before they would meet again. It was a cold afternoon in the year 2009, and Chris, bundled up from the cold of New York in February burst through the doors and sighed as warmth filled his face once again. A skinny receptionist took his coat and scarf, and directed him to a room deep within the building. The door opened to reveal two people. Kenneth Branagh, the director, stood from his chair to shake his hand, but Chris could not help but stare at the man with curly blonde hair and grayish eyes. Almost as if broken out of the trance, he grabbed the director's hand smiling and exchanging pleasantries all the while knowing the grey-eyed man was staring him up and down. "Ah, Chris. Glad you could make it. Have a seat." Kenneth would gesture to the seat across from him, located next to the other man. Chris would smile and sit, holding out his hand to the other man. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Chris. My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston."the grey-eyed man would reply as he shook Chris' hand, his grip tight and familiar. "Ah, likewise Mr. Hiddleston. Chris Hemsworth." Chris returned, also offering his hand a squeeze.

The three men would sit for some time over coffee discussing the current job at hand. It would be an hour longer before Kenneth would rise from his seat once again and shake their hands at the successful transaction. "Well then. I'll leave you two brothers to get acquainted with each other. You will be working together a lot after all."he would joke before nodding and leaving the room to fill out the necessary paperwork.

As the door shut behind the Director, Tom would turn to chris, his happy smile turning into a deadpan stare, "Rather charming fellow isn't he Chris? He has no idea, the fool." Chris would look up with a saddened expression, "Is this…the first thing you wish to say to me after all this time…Loki?"


	2. Many A True Word Spoken In Jest

**All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

The British man looked into Chris' blue orbs, smirking like the trickster he was to play. "Come now brother…you did not expect this to be a cheerful reunion, did you?" The God of Mischief let a sigh pass from his lips as he watched Chris' expression turn to that of a wounded beast. Did Loki learn nothing from the decades he spent here on Earth? "Brother! Has your anger not yet been quelled?!" he exclaimed, as his blue eyes flashed with question. He walked up to Tom, and placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Do you still doubt our love for you? Our mother…our father…even my love?" he thundered, squeezing Tom's shoulders slightly.

Tom looked into Chris' eyes, his own wide open as Chris gripped his shoulders. The silence graced the room for but a few seconds more before a burst of laughter escaped Tom's lips, "Ehehehehehe!" Chris' face cycled from confused to one of anger. "You think my pain _funny_ brother?" This statement only served to set Tom into an even worse fit of laughter. Minutes later, he showed signs of stopping, trying to catch his breath. He patted Chris on the shoulder. "Wow! I can see why Kenneth picked you, sir!" he chuckled, "You _really_ take on your character, don't you? Ehehehehehe!"

Chris wore an expression that was torn between anger and pure confusion. He was sure that the man in front of him was his adopted brother Loki, so…why had he behaved this way? Could Loki truly have not regained full control of his conscious yet? He stared long and hard at Tom before he broke into a shy smile, his blue eyes shining. "Of course, mate! You've got 'ta start thinking like your character. Basics right?" he joked, as he tapped his own temple and winked at the blonde. Thor had no choice. He would have to humor Tom until Loki had awakened within him.

The pair conversed, over many cups of coffee, their ideas for the characters they would play. This went on for hours until Tom glanced at his watch, his eyes widened slightly in realization. "Oh! Forgive me Chris. I've got an interview in an hour, so I must be going." he replied, as he stood up from his chair and threw the plastic cup into the recycling bin. Chris stood as well, as he held his hand out towards Tom to give him a gentle, but firm handshake. "I understand, mate. No worries. We'll be meetin' again soon." he replied with a smile. Tom returned the smile, "Of course, dear brother, "he teased, "Farewell then." And he was off, through the doors to find his manager.

Chris sighed, crumpled his own cup in his hands, and tossed it backward into the recycling bin as well. He had been close. He had been so close to spoiling everything. Something was not right. He would have expected Loki to remember, at the very least, who he was, but he showed no real recognition of Thor…or even of his powers. True enough, Tom exhibited a few habits of his younger brother such as the way he sat with his legs spread wide, as if he overflowed with confidence or the look on his face when they spoke of mischief to be had at Kenneth's expense during filming. In contrast, there were other times when the man, who sat right across from him only moments ago, seemed like a different person. Tom's honest smile or the way he apologized for every little thing seemed nothing like at all like Loki, who boasted of his silver tongue and only seemed to apologize when his life lay in the balance. The blue-eyed man held his head in his hands, as storm clouds brewed over the building he was in. "Brother…please return quickly… we have much to talk about….I've much to tell you."

Tom had not moved, but a few feet from the door. He leaned on the wall, arms crossed with a devilish smirk on his face, as he listened in on Chris. He closed his eyes and then opened them again to reveal a deep green color. His smirk widened. "Thor…you stupid, pompous oaf. Did you really think it would be that easy?" he chuckled to himself. He set himself upright before taking a step forward and then down the staircase of the mostly empty building. Tom stepped into the cold outdoors, donned only a light, leather jacket and scarf over his clothes. He pulled down the scarf to showcase another devilish smile which graced his lips, "Oh no, dear brother…the game has just barely begun."


	3. Meeting In The Beginning of Parting

Filming for "Thor" began to wrap up nicely and Tom and Chris prepared for the much anticipated "Avengers". Throughout the filming of "Thor", the two men had grown inseparable, all according to Thor's plans. The two could often be seen at the local Starbucks, grabbing a few drinks before the shoot. Even during days off, they would visit one another and share a few drinks, sometimes a meal, sometimes nothing at all. Chris' wife, Elsa, was now pregnant with their first child, and he could not wait to inform Tom. Maybe this talk of children would bring a bit of Loki to the surface of Tom's conscious. After all, Loki had mothered and fathered several children, Sleipnir, Hel, and Fenrir being the most famous of the many.  
It was the end of their second to last scene, which just so happened to be a fighting scene. They were both in their costumes and ready to go, but Kenneth suggested they'd practice the bits their stuntmen would not be doing. "So…I've got some news, mate." Chris stated carefully as they were both being harnessed. Tom looked up wincing a bit as the harness went up his rear. He always hated that part. "Go on." the black haired man replied, candidly trying to wriggle free of the tightness of the harness. The announcement was on the tips of his tongue, but he felt nervous saying it aloud, much less to tom, his best mate. Tom looked up from his harness after finally pulling it into a comfortable position to see Chris with a look he had never seen on a man before. "Oh go ahead man. I can see it in your eyes. Something's happened to you. What is it?" Tom smiled gently, his silver tongue coaxing the truth from Chris' mouth. Chris let a shy smile play on his features before raising his head,"It's Elsa, Tom. She's pregnant. I'm to be a father to a little girl." Chris replied, a smile, dawning on his features. He shifted the hammer in his hands right as Kenneth yelled, "ACTION!"  
Tom's eyes grew as wide as saucers, and he was quiet for all of thirty seconds. When he looked up at Chris again, his blue eyes were now green. Something that was supposed to be done with CGI…was so clearly reflected on Tom's face that with one look Chris knew. His voice hoarse, he got out a "Loki…No!" before the dark haired man leapt at him, screaming like a wounded wolf. The harness tore away and Tom flew through the air, landing on Chris, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Come with me if you want these precious mortals of yours to live." He seethed, as he rose from him and stormed out of the set. His "Tom mask" was gone, and Loki exuded the evil he was. Cameras shattered, light fixtures blew, and computers suffered power loss as he left, leaving Chris to stand and run after him after assuring Kenneth that they had both just gotten into an argument that Chris was going to try to fix. It was just as well, as filming had to be cut short due to "faulty equipment".

~o~

Chris stood outside Tom's trailer, his real hammer in hand. He had insisted that everyone take the day off, as Kenneth was having trouble with the equipment and he was currently trying to fix the spat between Tom and himself. The blonde slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, expecting to dodge an attack. He was dumbstruck at the sight of Loki sipping tea as if nothing had happened. He simply glanced at Chris, took a sip and set his cup down. He sat with his legs wide open wearing a look of icy contempt. At this Thor let out a chuckle, "Call me crazy brother, but I did so miss even this sight of you." Loki rose an eyebrow and simply stirred the tea in his saucer, "Oh? It does not look like it. After all, you chose to impregnate that worthless human whore instead of starting life anew with me." Loki deadpanned, "I never realized how incredibly daft you are! Here is a new planet, a new life, a clean slate…and you choose some random wench over me?!" Thor could sense his brother's tone growing colder, his voice shaking. He would have to tread carefully now, lest Loki lose his temper. He was never good at that. "Brother. I can explain. I have good reason. We were countries away—"but he was cut off by Loki who had stood now, seething. "Brother? BROTHER?! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! You betrayed me! You…You actually created a child with that whore! You shunned ME for this mortal…you shunned ME when we could have started over in this life! It was my mission to find you again ever since I knew you had followed me to this hell you call Midgard!" Thor's blood ran cold in his veins. His voice grew hoarse again," You knew from the beginning? You knew and you said NOTHING! Do you know how much I missed you—""Well you have a BLOODY funny way of showing it! Coupling with a filthy human siren even when you knew I was on this planet!" Loki yelled as he threw daggers at his brother. This was the last straw. If Loki wanted a fight, by Odin, he would have it. Thor's eyes lit aflame with rage as he swung his hammer, preparing to light Loki like a Christmas tree when the door burst open and a man in a gold and red metal plated suit ran in between the two, arms out as if to part them. "Whoa there Tom and Jerry. Let's cool this off." he replied, then took one look at Loki's skin that was turning an icy blue, "On second thought, you stay warm, smurfette."  
Loki's anger was growing, but he had calmed down enough to notice the presence of mortals rapidly heading their way. He inwardly panicked for a moment as he knew he had to leave. He looked to Thor and spoke in a deep voice, "You deal with these precious mortals of yours. After all, they are far dearer to you than I ever was or EVER will be." He hissed as he disappeared, leaving Thor and the other man to the mess. The other man and Thor locked eyes before he left the blonde alone to hide in the closet. In mere minutes, half the crew peeked into Tom's dressing room, Kenneth shooing them away then asking Chris what had happened. It took a half hour to convince Kenneth that it was just an argument between Tom and himself, and that they had traded a few punches, his bloody nose a hint of that. Kenneth just thanked God that Chris wasn't to film for a few more days until his injuries healed up. He left the blonde, shaking his head, wondering how badly the fight was if the room was so trashed.  
Once Kenneth was gone, the closet door swung open quietly and the man stepped out. "Please, no jokes about me coming out of the closet. They're getting old. And before you even ask, they're filming a few tests for future Iron Man movies in studio 2." The brown haired man replied, metal suit whirring away as he walked out. Thor sighed, unsure of what he could tell this man to make everything that he saw make some sort of sense. This was usually Loki's department, but he was on his own now. "Look, Robert—"he began, but was cut off, "No. Stark. My real name's Tony Stark." The man replied with a smirk. Thor wore a look of confusion, "I do not understand." Tony's smirk widened, "It means, point break, Robert Downey Jr. IS Tony Stark."


End file.
